


The Kylux Ending of Episode Nine

by Kittens



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, TRoS Spoilers, hux is alive, kylo is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittens/pseuds/Kittens
Summary: "canon" can suck my dick
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 197





	The Kylux Ending of Episode Nine

Helping the Resistance was a risk, but it was one that Hux had no choice but to take. It was the only way to save the man he loved. At first, Hux had been able to support Kylo as Supreme Leader and things had been good. But once he went in search of Emperor Palpatine, Hux knew that he had to do something.

He’d studied enough about Palpatine and the Sith along with the Empire so he could avoid their mistakes. What he had learned made it clear that nothing good would come from Kylo working with Palpatine. In the best case scenario, Kylo would be severely injured, but Hux wasn’t counting on that. Hux expected that Palpatine would use him for his power and discard the useless husk of his body when he was done.

So he took the risk.

He took his biggest to date when he helped Dameron, the traitorous stormtrooper, and the Wookie escape. Even with Finn having shot him, Hux knew that it wasn’t going to look good. But it would look worse if he didn’t report to General Pryde about the escape. Fortunately, he knew enough about Pryde to know what to expect and he was always prepared.

When Pryde shot him, it wasn’t entirely unexpected although it still took him by surprise. Still, he managed to lay still on the floor of the bridge until two troopers dragged his supposedly lifeless body away. Because they thought he was dead, they were unprepared for him to jump up, grab his blaster and shoot them. 

Then came the critical part of his plan and the one that could go very wrong. He got on the ship’s comm and announced to everyone on board that Pryde was a traitor and should be apprehended. He just had to hope that enough people on board were still loyal to him and not to Pryde.

He made his way back to the bridge, having to take out a few of his own troopers on the way. Clearly, some preferred to believe Pryde and they wouldn’t be given a chance to learn what a mistake that was. When he made it to the bridge, Pryde was no where in sight and the officers cheered when they saw him. They were his people. They had taken the ship.

“Where’s Pryde?” Hux asked, not seeing his body anywhere among those lying on the floor.

“Escaped, sir,” Mitaka answered. “One of the pods just launched.”

“No matter,” Hux said, shaking his head. He didn’t need Pryde did, although he would have preferred that outcome. The only thing Hux needed was his ship. No one would take the Finalizer from him.

There was one more thing he needed - Kylo Ren. And to save him, he needed to ensure the First Order - and Palpatine - lost. 

“We are the only ones remaining that are loyal to the First Order,” Hux announced. “The rest of the fleet has been compromised by the Sith. They are to be destroyed by any means necessary.”

It pained him to know that his life’s work was gone. Starkiller, the First Order, all of it. Destroyed or corrupted. But he still had Kylo. He just had to get through to him before Palpatine took him forever.

“Get a location on the Supreme Leader,” Hux commanded. “We need to get to him before the traitors do.”

It didn’t take long before his tracking device gave his location on one of the moons of Endor. Hux had no idea what he was doing there, but it didn’t matter. Hux would go and get him and hopefully, he could get him to listen to reason, get him to stop doing Palpatine’s bidding.

Hux was on Kylo’s shuttle and ready to launch as soon as they dropped out of hyperspace. He followed the signal on Kylo’s belt and found him on a piece of wreckage in the middle of an ocean, just sitting there. He had no idea what Kylo was doing there, but it didn’t matter. He just had to get to him.

“Kylo!” Hux called as he exited the shuttle. He was already wet and he knew he’d be soaked completely before he even made it to Kylo. 

“Hux?” Kylo looked up at him and shook his head. “Another hallucination.”

“Get up!” Hux ordered, but Kylo had never listened to orders. “What are you doing there?”

Hux had made it to Kylo’s side and put a hand on his shoulder, but he still didn’t move. He tried to pull him up, but he was far too heavy to move.

“What’s wrong with you?” Hux asked.

“My mother. She died.”

“Right. Well, we can talk about this on the shuttle.”

“I died.”

“Clearly, you didn’t,” Hux said.

“I saw my father.”

“Kylo, you’re delusional. Your father is dead and you’re alive. Now get up and get on the shuttle!”

“My father said the things I wanted to hear. You’re not.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re not a hallucination.”

“Clearly, I’m not. Now will you get up?”

Finally, Kylo rose and as soon as he was on his feet, he threw his arms around Hux and hugged him so tightly that he could barely breathe. “You came to save me.”

“Of course I did,” Hux said when Kylo finally released him. “I always do. But we really do need to get to the shuttle.”

Hux got Kylo moving and as they were walking back to the ship, Hux noticed something - there was no obvious way for Kylo to have arrived on the wreckage. The sea was far too rough and stormy and there was no ship. Had Kylo been stuck out there?”

“I was,” Kylo said. Hux hated when Kylo read his mind, but he was too glad that he had Kylo with him and he didn’t seem to be obsessing over Palpatine at the moment. “The girl. She stole my fighter.”

“Well, no matter. I have you now and I’ll make sure you’re taken care of.”

There was the matter of letting him know what had happened between him and Pryde. Maybe Kylo would order Pryde executed and would regain control of the fleet. In which case, they were in no better position than before. But if he told him the truth, would Kylo accept that? 

“The truth?” Kylo asked. “About what?”

“Nothing,” Hux said as they finally got back to the shuttle. He took Kylo into the back so he could get him into some dry clothes.

“You keep thinking it. That you should tell me the truth.”

“Pryde tried to kill me.”

“He did? Why?”

“Because I was the one leaking information to the Resistance.”

Kylo froze and just stared at Hux for several moments. Hux had no idea what he might be thinking and he half expected Kylo to throw him out of the shuttle and take off.

“Why?” Kylo asked, very calmly. That was unlike him. He was never that calm about things.

“Because, Kylo, I love you. And this business with the Sith is going to end up getting you killed. I’d much rather the First Order lose the war than lose you.”

Kylo threw his arms around him again, and it took Hux a moment to realize he wasn’t being attacked. Kylo was hugging him.

“Thank you,” Kylo said. “I didn’t know how I was going to tell you. That I was done with the Sith. Done with the First Order. I just want to be done.”

“What happened?” The last time Hux had seen Kylo, before he’d left the ship, he’d been his usual self. Something major must have happened to cause such a change.

“I told you. I died. My mother died. And I saw my father.”

“I’m going to need a little more than that,” Hux said. “But get some dry clothes on first.”

Hux waited while Kylo changed. He would have liked to change as well, but he didn’t have an extra uniform on board. At least he wasn’t quite as thoroughly soaked as Kylo. 

“I fought the scavenger,” Kylo said. “Did I tell you that we’re cousins? That’s not important. But my mother spoke to me. Distracted me. And the girl ran my lightsaber through me. I thought I was dead. But then she put her hand on me. My wounds healed. And she ran off. Stole my ship. I was stuck here.”

“Do we need to get you to medical?”

“No,” Kylo said, shaking his head. “The Force can do more than the medical droids.”

“So what about your father?”

“I saw him. I don’t know if I conjured him or I was just hallucinating. But he gave me a chance. To relive that last moment. When I killed him. But this time, I didn’t. It’s what I should have done on Starkiller.”

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Hux said. He sat down on Kylo’s bed and Kylo sat next to him. Hux was still wet, but Kylo had no room to complain after all the times he’d gotten into Hux’s bed sweaty, dirty, wet, and covered with blood. “I never would have had a chance to love you.”

“We’d fucked before then.”

“Exactly. Fucked. I don’t know about you, but I didn’t start to love you until sometime after Crait.”

“I’ve done so many things that I can’t take back,” Kylo said. “If I’d gone with Han then, maybe they’d take me back.”

“Who? The Resistance?”

Kylo nodded. “Rey’s the only family I have left. And it’s my fault.”

“You have me, Kylo. I’d like to be your family.” Kylo just stared at him, and Hux wasn’t entirely sure if it was a good thing or not. “If you don’t want me -”

“No!” Kylo nearly shouted. “I do. I just didn’t think that you would want that.”

“It wasn’t until I knew I was going to lose you that I realized it myself. But look, we’re together and the Finalizer is currently only run by those still loyal to us. We can go wherever we want. Together.”

“What about Palpatine?”

“What about him? I’m sure he needs your power to be any threat, so let the old corpse rot.”

“He has a clone,” Kylo said. “Of me. Shouldn’t we stop him?”

“Why?”

“Because… my cousin is going to fight him. Isn’t it the right thing to do? Help her?”

“Who cares about the right thing? If he takes over the galaxy, then fine. Let him. Who cares who’s in charge? It’s a big enough place we can make sure he never finds us. We’ll just live our own lives, Kylo. We can finally be happy.”

Hux worried that with Kylo’s sudden change of heart regarding what side he was on, he might also insist on doing the stupid thing and trying to fight Palpatine. If that’s what he really wanted, then Hux would go with him. And if they both died, then they would die together. It was better than living without Kylo.

“You’re right,” Kylo said. “We don’t deserve to be happy, but I’m going to take it.”

Hux grinned and kissed him. He had what he wanted and the rest of the galaxy be damned.


End file.
